


The Resistance

by jenndubya



Series: Skillet Song Collection [6]
Category: Super Sentai Series
Genre: 2000s, Fanvids, Gen, Girl Power, Girls with Guns, Video Format: Streaming, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8115820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenndubya/pseuds/jenndubya
Summary: "This is how we rise up."A love letter to the female Rangers of the 2000s.





	




End file.
